


Amazing

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Gosalyn mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: They both think the other is Pretty amazing. And pretty in general. Cue fluff.





	Amazing

“You’re amazing.” Darkwing huffed as they collapsed on a rooftop. He and Launchpad had just dropped off a trio of Beagle Boy’s off at the local police department. 

 

Launchpad sat next to him and smiled, “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.” He whispered as he let his head rest on the brick behind him. 

 

Darkwing looked at him, his hand reaching out slowly to rest on top of Launchpad’s. Their relationship was new to both of them. Both tiptoeing on a fine line between friends and something more. 

 

They had only been crime fighting for a month. And a wonderful month it had been. Full of danger and close calls. Full of sitting on top of buildings watching the sun slowly rise over the city as their patrol came to an end. 

 

“It’s true.” Darkwing replied, his voice soft as he looked up at the taller bird. “You’re an amazing crime fighter. An amazing pilot. You’re amazing with Gosalyn. I’ve never seen her latch onto someone as fast as she did with you. You are amazing, LP. Don’t sell yourself short, partner.” 

 

Launchpad’s smile was wide, his other hand coming to rest on top of Drake’s. His hand was warm and Drake was thankful for the mask that no doubt hid his blush. “Thanks, DW.” His voice was as soft as Drake’s had been as he leaned down to look at him. 

 

They were so close now that Drake could just inch closer and kiss him. He wondered what it would feel like. 

 

“You’re pretty too.” Launchpad blurted out quickly shaking his head, “I mean. You’re pretty amazing too, DW. Not that you’re not attractive but you are, but you’re so amazing…” Launchpad stopped, biting his lip, and suddenly finding the ground very interesting. 

 

Drake smiled wider, his free hand cupping Launchpad’s cheek. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He said, taking a deep breath. He leaned forward and quickly kissed Launchpad’s cheek before he lost his confidence. Standing up quickly and walking towards the ledge to look out at the city. 

 

Launchpad smiled dumbly, quickly standing up and walking towards Drake, grabbing his hand and softly turning him around. Darkwing ducked his head. A hand cupping his jaw up to look at Launchpad. 

 

Launchpad whispered softly, “Can I kiss you properly?” He asked. 

 

And instead of answering him, Darkwing threw his arms around Launchpad and pulled him down to kiss him. LP’s hands resting softly on Drake’s hips, pulling him closer. 

 

Both content for the time in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos make my day!


End file.
